Between Hate and Love
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: "Aku benci padamu. Jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku!" "Bolehkah? Kali ini saja dan tentang ini saja. Aku mohon." "Bisakah kita lupakan masa lalu?" Kisah cinta Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga, dimana cinta mereka tak dapat berkembang, karena dikekang oleh masa lalu yang kelam.
1. Chapter 1

Between Hate and Love

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Special present for SasuHina

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu, walau kau membenciku_

_Aku selalu merindukan senyummu, walau kutahu itu bukan untukku_

_Aku selalu merindukan tatapan hangatmu, yang tak kau tunjukan padaku_

_Aku selalu rindu semua hal tentangmu, yang hanya terlukis di masa lalu_

_._

_._

_._

**Hinata's POV**

Aku menghempaskan buku tebal yang kubaca dengan kesal. Aku memandang keluar jendela. Iris mataku mampu menangkap kerumunan yang semakin lama semakin membesar itu. Aku mendengus.

'Dasar orang-orang bodoh,' batinku.

Aku mengalihkan mataku dari kerumunan itu. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, aku sudah tahu bahwa kerumunan itu mengejar cowok terpopuler di sekolahku. Sasuke Uchiha. Apa bagusnya cowok itu? Hanya mengandalkan tampangnya untuk memikat perempuan. Sama sekali bukan tipeku.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil. Kami tumbuh bersama. Kedua orangtua kami saling mengenal dengan baik. Bahkan, ketika duduk di bangku SD, kami sempat tinggal di dalam satu rumah. Beranjak SMP, keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amegakure.

Aku dan Sasuke punya satu rahasia dimana hanya aku dan dia yang tahu. Satu rahasia yang benar-benar membuatku benci padanya. Satu rahasia yang membuatku selalu menjauhinya, bahkan ketika ia kembali dari Amegakure dan menetap di Konohagakure, bersamaku.

Kerumunan itu semakin lama semakin bising saja. Membuatku sakit kepala. Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju meja pustakawan. Di meja itulah, Gaara Sabaku, senior idolaku, bekerja. Aku meletakkan buku yang sebelumnya sempat kubaca di atas mejanya.

"Ano, Gaara-_senpai_," aku memanggil namanya. "Aku ingin meminjam buku ini."

Gaara-senpai menatapku. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya yang tampan. Aku hanya dapat menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang semakin memerah.

"Pinjam lagi? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah meminjam?" tanya Gaara-_senpai_.

"Buku yang kemarin sudah habis," aku memberi alasan.

Ia mengangguk-angguk lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kembali buku bersampul hijau itu.

"Ini," ia tersenyum. "Selamat membaca."

Aku terpaku menikmati senyumannya. Gaara-_senpai_ memang manis. Walau sebagian orang berpendapat lingkar hitam di sekitar bola matanya membuat ia tampak mengerikan. Ditambah lagi tato bertuliskan 'ai' yang melekat di dahi kirinya. Namun, menurutku, jauh dari tampang menyeramkannya, Gaara_-senpai_ adalah senior yang baik sekali. Ia selalu tersenyum lembut padaku. Kalau berkata-kata, pasti sangat halus dan berhati-hati. Dia itu tipeku.

"Jangan lupa shift-mu siang ini," Gaara-_senpai_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-iya," aku tergagap.

Aku juga bekerja sebagai pustakawan di sini. Semuanya berawal dari keterlambatanku masuk sekolah membuatku harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, si pecinta buku 'mesum' itu. Kakashi-_sensei_ memintaku untuk menggantikan tugas salah satu pustakawan selama ia sakit. Terpaksalah aku menjadi pustakawan selama satu bulan penuh. Namun, bagi gadis pecinta buku sepertiku, itu tidak masalah. Aku justru senang dapat menghabiskan waktuku bersama buku-buku ini.

Selain itu, karena menjadi pustakawan, aku dapat bertemu dengan Gaara_-senpai_. Ia mengajarkanku banyak hal tentang buku yang bagus. Wajar saja, ia adalah ketua pustakawan di sekolahku. Tak dapat aku ingkari bahwa aku 'tertarik' pada Gaara-_senpai._

Setelah sebulan bekerja, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub pustakawan, berhubung aku sebenarnya belum memilih klub apapun. Gaara_-senpai_ sangat senang mengetahui keputusanku dan segera memintaku untuk menjadi rekannya satu timnya dalam menjaga perpustakaan. Tentu saja aku menyambut tawaran langka itu dengan baik.

Jauh dari masalah Gaara-_senpai,_ aku kembali terusik dengan suara yang semakin keras bunyinya. Aku memandang kesal ke luar jendela. Apakah para gadis itu belum bubar? Semakin lama berada di tempat ini membuatku semakin pusing saja.

"Senpai, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Nanti senpai juga jaga shift siang kan?"

"Iya tenang saja. Kita kan satu tim," Gaara-_senpai_ kembali melempar senyum padaku.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," aku melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Helaan nafas sukses mengalir keluar dari mulutku. Akhirnya, suara itu semakin meredup di telingaku. Pikiranku kembali melayang kepada Gaara-_senpai_. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, sembari melangkahkan kakiku melewati koridor yang panjang. Apa aku mencintaimu, _Senpai_?

**End of Hinata's POV**

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku berusaha keluar dari kerumunan menyebalkan ini. Hawa panas semakin menyengat tubuhku. Keringat mengucur melwati pelipisku. Ah, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Mengapa harus ada para perempuan aneh ini? Aku menyadari posisiku sebagai cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini. tapi kenapa aku harus memiliki _fans girl_ seperti ini? Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" seorang gadis berambut merah jambu mengapit lengan Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan peluk-peluk Sasuke-_kun_ dong! Dia itu kan milikku!" seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat mendorong si gadis merah jambu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kencan denganku dong," kini giliran gadis bercepol dua yang merayu Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku minta tandatangan,"

"Sasuke_-kun_, senyum dong,"

"Sasuke-_kun,_ foto denganku yuk,"

"Sasuke-_kun_, peluk aku sekali saja!"

"Aku ingin dicium Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke meremas kepalanya pusing. Aduh, bisakah gadis-gadis ini berhenti berbicara? Uh, permintaan mereka aneh-aneh pula. Sasuke mendesah kesal.

"Minggir kalian," ucapku sambil mendorong gadis-gadis itu.

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke arah jendela perpustakaan. Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ tampak membaca buku dengan tenang di balik jendela itu. Terkadang seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Terkadang dahinya tampak mengerut. Terkadang matanya mendelik tak percaya.

Ah, siapa lagi gadis itu kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga. Satu-satunya gadis yang menempati hatiku. Aku dan Hinata adalah tumbuh bersama. Kami sangat dekat bahkan kami tinggal satu rumah dulu, sebelum akhirnya aku pindah ke Amegakure. Sebelumnya, Hinata adalah gadis yang ramah dan bersahabat. Senyum selalu terlukis di atas wajahnya dan semburat merah selalu mewarnai pipi halusnya. Tapi itu Hinata yang dulu.

Hinata yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Hinata yang sekarang hanyalah Hinata yang dingin tak bersekspresi. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya selalu mampu membuat hati serasa tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Tentunya, kata-kata itu selalu berhubungan dengan masa lalu kami. Masa lalu dimana hanya kami berdua yang tahu.

Kini, walau empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, aku yakin ia belum atau bahkan tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Bagaimanapun, aku tahu aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Satu kesalahan yang mampu membuat dirinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ini semua murni kesalahanku. Tapi semua hal yang aku lakukan pasti beralasan. Namun, aku sebut ini kesalahanku karena kau tak mampu mengontrol alasanku sendiri. Ah, aku benar-benar gila memikirkan hal ini.

Tapi, di saat aku ingin berbaikan dengannya, ia justru semakin menjauh. Aku tak lagi mampu menggapainya. Kakinya selalu ingin melangkah sendiri. Tatapan matanya hanya terpaku pada satu benda. Dan mulutnya hanya mampu mengucapkan serangkaian kata-kata dingin menusuk hati. Sebegitu jahatnya kah aku sehingga ia bahkan tak ingin melihatku lagi?

Kini, ia memandang kesal ke arahku. Aku tahu itu. Iris lavendernya mengisyaratkan rasa benci yang mendalam padaku. Aku kembali merasa bersalah. Pandangan mataku tak mampu menatap langsung padanya. Tangan kekarku kembali mendorong gadis-gadis ini menjauh.

Ketika aku kembali memandang jendela yang sama, gadis itu telah pergi. Tak ada lagi sosoknya di balik jendela itu. Tak ada lagi senyumnya yang dapat kunikmati walau hanya dari kejauhan.

Hinata Hyuuga. Mungkin kau tak tahu aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kau tahu aku hanyalah penganggu. Mungkin kau bahkan menginginkan aku menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Cinta. Aku ingin memilikimu. Seutuhnya. Jadi, bolehkah aku egois? Bolehkah aku merebut kebahgaiaanmu hanya untukku seorang? Bolehkah? Kali ini saja dan tentang ini saja. Aku mohon.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

"Ini buku yang kau pinjam. Jangan lupa mengembalikannya minggu depan ya," Hinata menyerahkan sebuah buku bermotif bunga pada gadis bermabut pirang di hadapannya.

"_Arigato_, Hinata_-chan_," Ino, si gadis berambut pirang tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku duduk di perpustakaan ini sebentar?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan perpustakaan umum," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah," Ino berlalu lalu menuju sebuah kursi. Ia membuka bukunya namun tampak tak membacanya dengan serius. Justru pandangannya selalu terarah pada pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Selanjutnya," Hinata mengetik sesuatu. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Entah mengapa jumlah pengunjung perpustakaan hari ini bertambah secara mendadak. Dan kebanyakan, pengunjugnya adalah para gadis.

Hinata tetap fokus pada komputernya. Tak lama, ia menyadari bahwa tak ada orang yang menghampirinya. Padahal setahunya, antrian untuk meminjam buku masih panjang beberapa detik yang lalu. Hinata mendongak berusaha melihat melewati meja kerjanya.

Iris matanya membelalak mendapati sesosok Uchiha berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan dan sudah dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang semula mengantri meminjam buku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Suara-suara bising menyelimuti perpustakaan itu walau jelas-jelas peraturan megatakan 'Tak boleh ribut di dalam perpustakaan'.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghampiri bungsu Uchiha itu dengan kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke. Hinata berdehem membuat semua orang di di situ terdiam. Sasuke hanya dapat terpaku menatap sosok Hinata menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata berkata dengan lembut namun begitu tajam. "Kau tahu peraturan di perpustakaan mengatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh berisik selama berada di sini. Jadi, kalau kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan _fans girl_-mu, lebih baik kau keluar dari perpustakaan sekarang." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan sengit.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jangan katakan kau cemburu karena kau tidak dapat masuk dalam klub fans girl-ku, Hinata. Aku bisa siapkan kursi khusus untukmu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi _fans girl_-mu. Aku berkata begini karena aku adalah pustakawan di sini. Aku bertugas mengingatkan semua pengunjung perpustakaan untuk mematuhi aturan yang berlaku. Kau mengerti?" Hinata kembali berkata dengan dingin.

Semua orang memandang putri Hyuuga ini dengan tidak percaya. Sebelumnya, belum pernah ada orang yang berani untuk berkata demikian pada Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah.

"Jangan jual mahal, Nona Hyuuga," Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya, mengangkat dagu Hinata agar tatapan gadis itu sejajar dengan tatapannya. "Kalau kau mengaku kau mencintaiku, aku akan memberikan kesempatan khusus padamu untuk merasakan sensasi dariku yang tak pernah kau rasakan."

PLAK!

Semua orang menatap kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu dengan mulut menganga. Bagaimana tidak. Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal sebagai cewek jenius yang pemalu itu menampar Sasuke Uchiha, cowok yang dipuja oleh 99% gadis di sekolah itu. Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak suka dipermainkan, Uchiha," Hinata menekankan setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau!" Sasuke mendrong tubuh Hinata, menghempaskannya pada tembok. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Hinata dengan erat. Semua orang tak ada yang berani bergerak, takut pada Uchiha bungsu yang sedang mengamuk.

"Apa yang kau mau, hah?" Hinata berkata dengan berani.

"Kenapa kau selalu membenciku? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau menerimaku? Tak bisakah kau hanya bersikap biasa padaku? Apa semua ini masih ada hubungannya dengan 'dia'?" Sasuke bekata tajam. Menatap Hinata dengan amarah.

"Kau selalu tahu jawabannya kan? Lalu kenapa kau terus bertanya?" Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Kau yang seharusnya bertanya pada dirimu mengapa kau selalu dibenci olehku, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bahu Hinata. Hinata meringis kesakitan. _"I-ittai_.."

"Hinata," Sasuke memandang Hinata penuh emosi.

Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram bahu Sasuke. Menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata. Dalam satu detik, lelaki itu telah mengarahkan tinjunya pada sang Uchiha. Sasuke menatap sosok tubuh yang meninjunya.

"Bersikap kasar pada seorang gadis adalah perbuatan rendah."

.

.

.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, Min'na! Author kembali lagi dengan fic multichap SasuHina yang baru. Udah mulai bisa nebak plotnya gimana? Hehehehe… semoga suka ya dnegan fic HyuugaHinata8 yang baru. Author coba perbaiki beberapa cara pegetikan seperti kata yang dicetak miring dll. Semoga kalian makin suka ya. Chapter berikutnya akan author post beberapa hari ke depan. Kalau bisa sih secepatnya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Gomen kalau banyak typo(s) dan fic-nya pendek. Arigato gozaimasu! ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

Between Hate and Love

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_Bisakah kau hanya menatapku?_

_Bisakah kau memahami diriku?_

_Bisakah kau mencintaiku?_

_Dan bisakah kita melupakan masa lalu?_

.

.

.

Review Chapter:

Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram bahu Sasuke. Menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata. Dalam satu detik, lelaki itu telah mengarahkan tinjunya pada sang Uchiha. Sasuke menatap sosok tubuh yang meninjunya.

"Bersikap kasar pada seorang gadis adalah perbuatan rendah."

.

.

.

"Apakah sakit?" dengan hati-hati, Hinata menempelkan plester di pipi Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Gaara mengusap pipinya yang diplester.

"Seharusnya, _Senpai_ tidak perlu emosional begitu," Hinata membereskan kotak P3K.

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosional? Jelas-jelas Sasuke memperlakukanmu dengan begitu kasar. Aku tidak suka melihatnya," Gaara memasang tampang sebal.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Tangannya lincah memasukan bulatan kapas yang sempat berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. "_Senpai_ tidak perlu khawatir. Untung saja aku sempat melerai. Kalau tidak? Kalian berdua akan babak-belur."

"Huh, aku tidak mungkin kalah dari Sasuke. Tch, lelaki seperti dia tidak pantas disebut lelaki. Hanya berani menyiksa perempuan saja," Gaara semakin gemas mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Hinata berusaha menaruh kotak P3K yang ia ambil di atas rak. Namun, tampaknya rak itu terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh Hinata. Hinata berjinjit, berusaha menggapainya. Namun, sepertinya sia-sia. Ia terlalu pendek.

Gaara terseyum simpul. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, membuat kursi itu mundur, memunculkan bunyi berderit. Tanpa sadar, tangan Gaara melingkar di pinggang gadis indigo di hadapannya. Hinata begitu terkejut. Namun, belum pulih keterkejutannya, ia merasa dirinya terangkat.

"_S-senpai_? A-apa yang k-kau l-lakukan?" wajah Hinata memerah hebat.

"Cepat taruh kotaknya, adik kecil," Gaara tersenyum usil.

Hinata cepat-cepat menaruh kotak P3K yang ia pegang. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, membunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "B-bisa t-turunkan a-aku, _S-senpai_?"

Alis Gaara bertaut. Tak lama, senyum usil kembali terlukis di wajahnya. "Menurunkanmu?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata diam tak berkutik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin masuk dalam lindungan surai indigonya.

"Kita berjalan-jalan dulu ya?" tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Gaara mengubah posisi Hinata. Tangannya bergerak cepat, membuat Hinata kini dalam posisi _bridal-style_ di tangannya.

"Kyaaaa… _S-senpai_! Turunkan aku," pekik Hinata.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan Hinata. Ia membawa Hinata menuju ke pojok perpustakaan. Hinata dapat membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Apa yang akan Gaara lakukan. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Ia takut.

Gaara mendudukan Hinata di atas sebuah kursi. "Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ia menarik sebuah kursi lagi dan menempatkannya tepat di depan Hinata.

"A-apa yang a-akan kita la-lakukan?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Gaara memajukan wajahnya. Pipi Hinata kembali memerah. Pikiran buruk kembali melayang-layang. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata membuka matanya bingung. Gaara masih di hadapannya. Menatap Hinata lurus dan dalam.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

_Flashback…_

"_Jitensha.. Jitensha.. Jitensha.." Hinata bersenandung kecil mengikuti iringan lagu anak-anak yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Tangannya menari lincah di atas tuts hitam putih. Kakinya terlalu kecil untuk menggapai pedal di bagian bawah, namun, alunan yang terdengar terasa menyambung dan mengalir indah._

_Pintu terbuka. Hinata sontak menghentikan permainan pianonya. Lavendernya cepat menangkap siapakah yang datang. Seorang anak lelaki bermandikan keringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya memegang rangkaian buku yang cukup tebal. Rambutnya yang berawarna kepirangan sedikit tertiup angin dari jendela yang sengaja kubuka._

"_Hosh.. hosh.. Hi-hinata-chan," lelaki berambut pirang itu memanggil namaku._

"_Akhirnya.. kau datang Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata nyaring. Hinata meloncat turun dari kursi piano yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Kakinya segera berlari menghampiri lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya._

"_Jadi kita mulai latihannya?" tanya Naruto tak kalah bersemangat._

_Hinata mengangguk bersemangat. "_Ha'i_!"_

_Hinata dan Naruto segera menuju piano yang terletak di tengah ruangan besar itu. Ruangan bernuansa merah muda itu tak hanya dilengkapi dengan piano, tetapi juga dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam alat musik. Cello, biola, suling, terompet, harpa, juga beberapa kursi yang diletakkan secara acak. Secara singkat, ini adalah ruang musik. _

_Naruto duduk di atas kursi yang sebelumnya Hinata duduki. Sementara Hinata mencari sebuah benda kesayangannya. Sebuah biola. Hinata mengelus biola itu. Hinata ingat, ayahnya memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulangtahun saat umurnya baru menginjak lima tahun. Hinata berusaha keras untuk bermain biola itu. Naruto memandang Hinata penuh arti. Hinata segera menyadarinya. Tangannya bersiap dalam posisi bak pemain biola profesional. Keduanya akan mengikuti konser besar beberapa hari lagi dan kebetulan keduanya akan bermain duet, piano dan biola. _

_Tak butuh waktu lama sampai bunyi indah mengalir keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata memainkan biola sementara Naruto memainkan piano. Sesekali pandangan keduanya bertemu. Naruto tersenyum lembut tatkala pandangan keduanya bertemu, semenatara Hinata hanya dapat mengarahkan pandangannya pada sisi yang lain, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat._

_Di saat itulah, Hinata tahu, sosok lelaki raven itu mengintip dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha. Begitu permainan Hinata dan Naruto berakhir, Hinata segera memanggil Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata._

_Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hai semua," sapanya canggug._

_Hinata menarik tangannya, memaksa Sasuke masuk dalam ruangan itu. Begitu melihat Sasuke, Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar._

"_Yo! Teme!" Naruto berseru riang._

"_Hn," seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat._

"_Naruto-kun, ayo kita latihan lagi. Nanti Sasuke-kun yang menilai ya," Hinata menarik tangan Naruto memaksanya duduk di atas kursi piano. Naruto tertawa seperti biasa. _

"_Tunggu sebentar, Hinata-chan," Naruto memasang tampang memelas. "Aku bosan main lagu itu."_

"_Lalu Naruto-kun mau main lagu apa dong?" tanya Hinata. Ia duduk di samping Naruto._

_Naruto mengadah ke atas. Berusaha berpikir lagu apa yang hendak ia mainkan. Hinata sabar menunggu. Iris matanya tak lepas dari sosok berambut pirang itu._

"_Nah, aku tahu!" Naruto berseru riang._

"_Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran._

"_Aku akan memainkan sesuatu untukmu," wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. "Ini khusus untukmu lho. Kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik." Kini tarikan wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius._

_Hinata menatap Naruto penuh minat. Ia menelengkan kepalanya membuat wajah mungilnya tampak sangat manis. "Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian._

_Naruto bersiap dalam posisinya. Kedua tangannya menari lincah. Memadukan tuts ptuih dan hitam, melantunkan melodi-melodi indah yang sulit ditebak maknanya. Hinata tercengang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasakan melodi itu mengaliri tubuhnya. Ia seakan tahu bahwa Naruto ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat sukar dijelaskan. Namun, Hinata dapat merasakannya. Hangat._

_Naruto dan Hinata hanyut dalam alunan musik itu. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa adanya kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan itu. Seseorang yang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan iri, benci, dan… cemburu. Onyx matanya hanya menatap lurus dan tajam. _

_Begitu lagu itu berakhir, Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendapati Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Naruto turun dari kursi pianonya dengan panik._

"_Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya terulur mengusap puncak indigo gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu._

_Hinata mengusap air matanya. "Tidak.. hanya saja.. lagu yag dimainkan Naruto-kun itu bagus sekali. Aku bisa memahami maksud Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto tercengang. Ia menggenggam tanagn Hinata dengan erat. "Benarkah kau memahaminya?" tanya Naruto bersemangat._

_Hinata mengangguk senang. "Karena kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."_

_Naruto memeluk gadis di hadapannya. "Aku…"_

_Sebuah tangan membuat Naruto menjauh dari Hinata. Naruto memandang heran ke arah lelaki yang menariknya. _

"_Teme?"_

"_Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat Hinata-chan," Sasuke masih memegang erat lengan Naruto._

"_Kenapa? Dia kan sahabat kita," Naruto membela dirinya._

"_kalau tidak boleh ya tidak boleh," Sasuke bersikeras. "Kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan, Dobe. Atau…."_

"_Atau apa?" tanya Hinata bingung._

"_Aku akan melaporkanmu pada ayahku. Nanti kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini," ancam Sasuke._

"_Apa?" mata Naruto melebar._

"_Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sasuke-kun," Hinata membela Naruto. Ia tahu ayah Sasuke adalah pemilik sekolah music tempat ia dan Naruto belajar. Sejujurnya, Hinata punya perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Begitu pu sebaliknya. Jadi tidak mungkin Hinata membiarkan Naruto pergi begitu saja._

"_Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sasuke kesal. _

"_Itu perbuatan tidak baik. Namanya kau egois," nasihat Hinata._

"_Tch," Sasuke hanya membuang muka._

_Naruto melempar senyum tanda terimakasih pada Hinata. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak suka melihatnya, Aniki," Sasuke duduk dengan kesal di atas sofa. _

_Itachi, kakak Sasuke, mengambil dua kaleng jus. "Tidak suka bagaimana, Otouto?" tanya Itachi._

"_Hinata itu suka pada Naruto, bukan padaku! Dasar baka aniki," Sasuke menggerutu._

"_Hm.. Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita memberi Naruto beasiswa saja?"_

"_Beasiswa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Bunga sakuranya indah," Hinata mendongak. Menatap pohon sakura yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang._

"_Iya," Naruto ikut mendongak._

"_Kau mau kemana nanti liburan?" tanya Hinata._

"_Liburan tengah semester nanti?" tanya Naruto._

_Hinata mengangguk. "Entahlah. Orangtuaku tidak punya cukup biaya untuk bertamasya," keluh Naruto._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Mungkin hanya akan membantu otou-chan dan okaa-chan berjualan."_

"_Kau rajin sekali," puji Hinata._

"_Tentu saja," jawab Naruto bangga. "Aku harus bekerja keras untuk mencapai cita-citaku."_

"_Memangnya cita-cita Naruto-kun apa?" tanya Hinata._

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang musisi terkenal. Aku akan berkelana keliling dunia dan menyebarluaskan komposisi musikku. Akan aku akan melegenda seperti Mozart dan Beethoven. Dan yang terpenting," Naruto berhenti sejenak._

"_Apa yang tepenting?" tanya Hinata penasaran._

"_Aku ingin selalu bersama orang yang kucintai," jawab Naruto. "Dan orang itu.. adalah kau."_

_Wajah Hinata memerah hebat. "A-aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Ya, kau. Aku mencintaimu," Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata._

"_A-aku ju-juga," jawab Hinata malu-malu._

_Naruto memeluk Hinata, bahagia. "Arigato, Hinata-chan."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Beasiswa?" Naruto mendelik tak percaya. Sejak kapan impiannya selama ini jadi kenyataan. _

"_Tapi jadwal keberangkatannya bertabrakan dengan jadwal konsermu. Jadi terpaksa kau harus membatalkan konsermu dan Hinata," Itachi menatap Naruto dalam-dalam._

"_Membatalkan konser? Tidak mungkin. Kami sudah berlatih keras," ujar Naruto tidak senang._

"_Maaf, tapi tiket pesawat yang tersedia bertabrakan jadwalnya," Itachi menjelaskan. "Kau harus memilih."_

_Naruto meremas kedua tangannya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata berdiri dekat pintu masuk dengan gelisah. Bagimana tidak? Konser akan segera dimulai, namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat dimanapun. Batang hidungnya pun tidak. Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi. Tangannya semakin memegang erat kotak biola di tangannya. Dimana Naruto?_

"_Hinata," seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata._

"_I-Itachi-san?" Hinata menatap seniornya itu._

"_Kau belum masuk ke ruang persiapan?" tanya Itachi. _

_Hinata menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggu Naruto. Konser ini tidak ada gunanya kalau tidak ada Naruto."_

_Itachi mengangguk-angguk. "Memangnya Naruto tidak memberitahumu? Ia kan pergi hari ini."_

"_Pergi? Ke mana?" Hinata terperanjat._

"_Ia mendapat beasiswa bebrapa waktu lalu. Ia akan dibawa ke Wina," jelas Itachi._

"_Wina?" Hinata mengulang nama kota itu. "Naruto tidak pernah memberitahuku. Aku harus menysulnya." Hinata bergegas keluar dari gedung tempat konser dilanksanakn._

_Itachi menahan pergerakan Hinata. "Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya akan membuat konser menjadi kacau,"_

"_Tapi aku harus menyusulnya," Hinata berbalik, menampakan wajahnya yang sudah berurai air mata. "Kau belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan."_

_Itachi menghelas nafas. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pundak Hinata. "Dengar, Naruto ingin untuk tampil di konser ini bersamamu. Ia bilang, kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya. Ia ingin kau bermain di konser ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terbesarmu."_

_Hinata terdiam. Berusaha meresapi apa yang Itachi katakan. "Naruto-kun…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto duduk dengan gelisah di dalam taksi. Matanya tak lepas menatap keramian kota. Lelaki berumur tiga belas itu menhela nafas berat._

'_Hinata-chan, maafkan aku,' bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. _

_Tak disangka, taksi yang ia tumpangi melewati gedung tempat ia dan Hinata seharusnya konser. Naruto memandang gedung yang semakin terlihat kejauhan. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Paling tidak, ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hinata._

"_Tolong berhenti sebentar!" perintah Naruto kepada supir taksi. Segera taksi itu menyingkir ke sisi kanan jalanan. Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gedung yang terletak di sisi kiri. Dari kejauhan, iris safirnya mampu menangkap sosok Hinata yag sedang beradu mulut dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. _

_Naruto hendak memanggil nama Hinata sebelum akhirnya seseorang menghalangi pandangannya. Orang dengan iris tajam itu._

"_Cepat kembali ke taksimu. Apa kau ingin ketinggalan pesawat?" tanya orang itu dingin._

"_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hinata. Tidak lebih," bantah Naruto. "Minggirlah, Teme."_

"_Kau harus segera pergi!" Sasuke bersikeras._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku bertemu Hinata?" tanya Naruto sengit._

"_Karena aku mencintainya!" teriak Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain bersanding dengan dirinya kecuali aku!"_

_Emosi Sasuke memuncak. Naruto juga tampak marah melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Hinata mencintaiku bukan kau!"_

_Mendengar keributan yang terjadi, Hinata menoleh cepat. Matanya menangkap sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bertengkar. Kakinya melangkah cepat menghampiri keduanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Akankah Naruto kemari untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada dirinya?_

"_Na…" iris mata Hinata melebar._

_DUG!_

_Hinata tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Diam membeku. Diiringi teriakan orang-orang yang semakin meramai. _

"_NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata sembari menghampiri Naruto yang terbujur kaku di tengah jalanan._

_Sasuke hanya memandang dari pinggir jalan. Matanya ikut menatap tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka, dorongan pelan yang ia berikan pada Naruto dapat berakibat burukseperti ini. _

"_Naruto-kun, bangunlah... aku mohon," isak Hinata. _

_Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Hi-Hinata-chan.."_

_Hinata terus terisak. Darah banyak mengalir keluar dan mulai menghiasi jalanan. Hinata tidak peduli jika gaun mahalnya akan ikut dinodai oleh cairan amis itu. _

"_A-aku i-ingin me-mengucapkan sa-salam p-perpisahan," ujar Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal._

_Hinata menggeleng. Ia tak mampu menerima kenyataan ini. _

"_Aishiteru.."_

.

.

TBC

.

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, Min'na ^^ ketebak kan plotnya gimana kira-kira hehehe… maaf kalau lama update. Banyak halangan hehehehe. Makasih buat semua yang udah me-review buat fic chapter I kemaren. Banyak yang minta dibikinin fic dengan pairing kesukaan mereka tapi gomen, Author belum bisa menuhin sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu ya. Semoga author bisa menuhin keinginan kalian. Terus baca kelanjutannya ^0^**


End file.
